gamesoflordoftheringsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legolas
Legolas is one of the Mirkwood Elves and a playable character in the Lord of the Rings games The Two Towers, The Return of the King and as a support character in The Third Age. Son of King Thranduil, Legolas is the Prince of the Woodland Realms in Mirkwood. He is also one of the nine companions who accompany Frodo Baggins in his quest to destroy the One Ring, and during that journey he befriends the dwarf Gimli. 'Powers and abilities' The Two Towers Legolas' skills with a bow make him a powerful character to control in the game. However, the best advice if you're going to play as Legolas is to avoid close combat as much as possible, as it is quite difficult to attack your enemies with light attacks, since the enemies always seem to interrupt him. However, he can do plenty of damage with his heavy attacks, although he will be exposed to any attacks from his enemies. Legolas carries an arsenal of 60 arrows at his disposal and has a good variety of combos with his daggers if he is forced into close combat, making him a valuable character to take control of in the videogames. One of his greatest weaknesses however, is that he is the character with the least of health, making him a very vulnerable opponent. Gameplayers are adviced to keep him away from close combat as they will easily take out Legolas, should he be surrounded. ''Combos'' Legolas has a great variation of combos with his daggers and with his bow. The Return of the King Legolas is one of the playable characters in "The Path of the King", along with Aragorn and Gimli as they traverse the Paths of the Dead in order to summon upon the army of the dead to aid them in battle against the Orcs. His combos have been improved and he now deals better damage with his daggers, although his expertise with the bow still takes most credit in battle. He now carries 30 arrows at his disposal rather than 60, and he is more capable to handle himself in close combat with his daggers than he was in the previous game, although he deals more damage with his bow. Combos Legolas's combos now feature a new and improved system for dealing more damage. The Third Age During the defense of Helm's Deep, the player will be able to fight alongside Legolas while defending the upper walls of Helm's Deep. Legolas' techniques include a double attack with his daggers, dealing severe damage. Combos Trivia (Return of the King) * Whenever Legolas does not use his bow, his quiver is nowhere to be seen on his back, but on the character selection menu, it can be seen while Legolas is standing with his daggers drawn. * Legolas' daggers may resemble swords due to their length in the videogame. * For some unknown reason, Legolas' bow in the game resembles his Mirkwood Bow, although he received the Lothlórien Bow from Galadriel, but that bow is seen next to his portrait. Trivia (The Third Age) * Legolas' daggers are referred to as swords as mentioned in his techniques, instead of daggers. * Legolas' skillset includes only the use of his daggers, the bow has been removed completely. * He will only fight alongside the player during the battle of Helm's Deep, he does not make an appearance again later. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Support Characters (The Third Age)